


Burn

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [27]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Homophobia, Romance, Teen Romance, Witch Trials, Witch!Dia, Witch!Hanamaru, Witch!Mari, Witch!You, Witchcraft, Witches, death by fire, witch!yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Hanamaru was taken in by a family after she was found abandoned. Yoshiko and her fall in love. Unfortunately, fate is cruel.





	Burn

_ It was a bright and sunny day. A man was walking through town. He was going to pick up supplies. His wife had just given birth to a baby a month ago. The baby was very sickly and needed constant care. The man was going to pick up some medicine from the town medic. _

_ As he was returning, he heard a sound of crying. It was easy to tell the crying belonged to a baby. He walked toward where the sound was coming from. He found a young baby who looked to be only a few months older than his daughter. He picked up the crying child and shushed her. _

_ “Shh… It’s alright… I’m going to help you.” He hushed the baby. _

_ The man took the baby back to his wife. She was furious that he would bring another child to her to raise. The man tried to explain that the child needed them, but she refused to listen. She wanted nothing to do with the baby. The man sighed. He wasn’t going to just abandon the child again. He was going to have to raise her himself. _

_ … _

_ The two girls grew up together. They believed they were blood sisters. No one said otherwise to them. They grew up in a church. Their family ran the church. _

_ “Hey, Maru?” _

_ “Yes, Yoshiko?” _

_ “Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go play outside?” Yoshiko mumbled. _

_ Hanamaru looked up from where she was reading a book, “What about all the other kids? I don’t like the games you play. They’re too rough.” _

_ “But I wanna play with you!” Yoshiko protested. _

_ “You know I don’t play the games you like. What could we play together?” Hanamaru sighed. _

_ "Um… we could go and play hide and seek." Yoshiko recommended. _

_ "I guess." Hanamaru replied. _

_ She set her book down and followed Yoshiko out the door. The two of them went into the woods. Yoshiko went and hid first. Hanamaru counted to 10 and went searching for her. _

_ She heard crying. Hanamaru ran toward the sound. Yoshiko was sitting on the ground crying. Hanamari ran over to her. _

_ "What's wrong?" Hanamaru asked. _

_ Yoshiko pointed to her bruised knee. She had tripped and scraped it on a tree log. Hanamaru frowned. She placed her hand over Yoshiko's scrape. Her hand glowed and then suddenly the pain vanished. _

_ "W-what?" Yoshiko was in awe and also freighted at the same time. _

_ Hanamaru held a finger to her lips, "Shh. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a witch." _

_ "B-but-" Yoshiko was freaking out. _

_ "Yoshiko, we aren't sisters. I heard dad and mom arguing. Dad found me abandoned and raised me. I'm not your sister." Hanamaru said, "I know what dad told us about witches… so, go ahead. I won't hate you if you turn me in." _

_ "We're not sisters? Then, that means…" Yoshiko suddenly leaned into Hanamaru and kissed her. _

_ Hanamaru's eyes widened in surprise. She found herself kissing back. They might only be eight, but they knew what they felt for each other wasn't friendship. _

_ "I love you, Maru. I'd never turn you in." Yoshiko stated. _

_ "Y-Yoshiko… we can't be in love…" Hanamaru protested, "That's against the beliefs of the town. We'll be killed." _

_ "No one has to know." Yoshiko shushed her with another kiss. _

_ "Promise?" Hanamaru whispered, "Promise me this'll be our secret. You can't even tell any of our friends." _

_ "I promise. This is our secret." Yoshiko nodded. _

_ If only it could've stayed that way… _

…

"Burn the witch!"

"Burn the witch!"

"Kill her!"

Yoshiko and Hanamaru had managed to keep everything a secret for years. They were now both just a few months shy of turning 16.

Hanamaru had been found out. Their father had found her talking to animals in the garden. Hanamaru slipped up and he realized she could understand them.

Now here she was, tied to a tree with a fire being built underneath her. Yoshiko was watching from a distance. Her father was in charge of the burning.

Yoshiko wanted to do something. She didn't feel right sitting back. She wanted to somehow save Hanamaru from this fate. Yoshiko gulped as she walked closer to the tree. She stood nearby and watched.

Hananaru looked at her. Yoshiko was trying her hardest not to seem sad. She knew they would burn her as well. Yoshiko felt terrible. She knew Hanamaru would die.

"Dad, why do we have to burn her?" Yoshiko whispered, "Isn't exile enough?"

"No. If the witch wanted to, she could curse us all. Who knows if she hasn't already. We have to kill her so that doesn't happen." He father explained.

"Oh… alright." Yoshiko stepped back.

"Burn her!"

The woodpile was set ablaze. Hanamaru stared down at it. Yoshiko was shaking. The fire started to lap at Hanamaru's feet. She let out a scream as it burned her flesh.

Yoshiko couldn't handle it. She wanted to leave. Her father pulled her close. He didn't blame her for how she was reacting. He knew Hanamaru and Yoshiko were best friends. Even if Hanamaru was a witch, he knew that wouldn't change feelings immediately in someone who cares.

Hanamaru's screams got louder as the fire reached her knees. She was starting to choke on the smoke blowing in her face. Yoshiko bit back a cry.

Hanamaru soon fell silent. The flames lapped at her body. She was unconscious from the smoke. Yoshiko hid her face in her dad's shirt. She couldn't bear to watch it.

"The witch is dead!"

Yoshiko looked up. Hanamaru's entire body was ablaze. She was dead. Yoshiko started crying. She hated it. Fate was too cruel. All she ever wanted was to be with Hanamaru and be happy.

Yoshiko didn't know where Hanamaru would go. She didn't even know if there was an afterlife. Yoshiko hoped there was. She wanted to be able to see Hanamaru again.

"See, dear. Now the witch can't harm anyone." Yoshiko's father said.

"Is it a guarantee that the spells will break?" Yoshiko asked.

"No…" Her father sighed, "Unfortunately."

Yoshiko made up her mind. She was going to use that as an excuse. When night had finally fallen and everyone had left, Yoshiko snuck back to the tree where Hanamaru's charred body still remained.

Yoshiko grabbed the bag she had brought. It was filled with supplies. Yoshiko created a demonic circle. She used her own blood, despite the numerous times she was told that animal blood would do. Yoshiko needed to use her blood.

She lit the candles and then sat in the middle. She crossed her legs and meditated. Yoshiko knew she would draw attention. She wanted that. She wanted to get the people to believe she was cursed by Hanamaru. She wanted them to kill her.

"Yoshiko?" A familiar voice called.

Yoshiko opened her eyes. Her only other friend stood before her. Yoshiko and Hanamaru barely made friends. This was the only one left.

"Ruby, get out of here." Yoshiko hissed.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm trying to convince the townsfolk I'm cursed. I want to be killed like Maru so I can be with her again. I love her, Ruby… I need her back…" Yoshiko cried.

"Oh…" Ruby whispered, "You really love her that much?"

"Yeah… she isn't my blood sister. It's okay for us to love each other." Yoshiko said.

"Why don't you just kill yourself?" Ruby asked.

"I want the same scenario. I've read it could bring people closer to those who passed the same way." Yoshiko replied.

"Oh. Okay." Ruby nodded, "I can get someone if you'd like."

"Thank you." Yoshiko whispered.

Ruby ran off. Yoshiko went back to meditating. She was ready for her end. She wanted to see Hanamaru again really badly.

"What is going on here?" A new voice asked.

Yoshiko opened her eyes to find that Ruby had decided to bring her sister over. Yoshiko looked between the two of them.

"I'm doing something." Yoshiko shrugged, "Why did you bring Dia?"

"Because…" Ruby mumbled.

"What are you doing, Yoshiko?" Dia asked.

"Trying to get burned like Maru." Yoshiko stated.

"Jeez… why?" Dia sighed.

"I want to die like her so I could meet her in the afterlife." Yoshiko replied.

"Fine. If that's really want you want." Dia was a little concerned.

"Please… I need her back…" Yoshiko pleaded.

Dia sighed, "Alright. If you truly want to do this, then I guess we can't stop you."

Dia walked to the meeting bell. It was rung to summon the townsfolk to meetings. It could also alert them that something was up.

"Ruby, go home. You don't want to see this." Dia ordered.

Ruby nodded. She said goodbye to Yoshiko and then ran back home. Dia looked at Yoshiko. She couldn't believe that she truly was willing to do this. It seemed too extreme.

"Are you really sure about this? Once I ring the bell, it's over." Dia asked.

Yoshiko nodded, "I'm sure."

Dia took a deep breath and rung the bell as loudly as she could. She walked over to Yoshiko and pretended to be restraining her tightly. Townsfolk gathered around quickly.

"What's going on!?"

"I found this one talking to demons." Dia lied to them, "That witch probably cursed her."

"Burn her! We can't let anyone affected by the witch live!" Someone shouted.

The other townsfolk agreed. Dia helped Yoshiko to her feet. She whispered something in her ear and then shoved her into the angry mob. They grabbed at her and roughly tied her up. Yoshiko didn't fight back.

"Dia? What's all the commotion about?" A blue-haired girl walked up to where Dia stood.

"She's being burned, Kanan, can't you see that? They believe that the witch cursed her." Dia stated.

"Is it true?" Kanan asked.

"No…" Dia whispered into her ear, "She wants to die so she can be reunited with the witch. I think she loves her."

"Oh… I see." Kanan sighed.

"I wish there was another way, but with the body state, there's no way to revive her." Dia said.

"Yeah…"

Yoshiko didn't cry out in pain as the flames started to lap at her feet. She stared blankly ahead. She was numb. Nothing mattered to her except seeing Hanamaru again.

Yoshiko closed eyes and welcomed death. She was ready. Yoshiko soon passed out as smoke filled her lungs.

…

Yoshiko opened her eyes to nothing. It was all black. She felt around blindly. She felt something soft. Yoshiko touched her face. She felt burn marks.

Yoshiko realized what that meant. She hadn't died. Yoshiko was beyond pissed. She had wanted to die and yet she was denied that.

"Mari, I think she's awake." A voice unfamiliar to Yoshiko called.

"Oh. Hello, dear. I know you're probably mad that you aren't dead. You see, Maru made me promise I wouldn't let you die before it was your time." Another voice said. Yoshiko assumed that was who this 'Mari' was.

"Why can't I see?" Yoshiko asked.

"Your eyes are charred. There's nothing I can do for them. I'm making you new eyes. It'll be a bit until they're finished, though."

"Maru made you save me…" Yoshiko whispered.

"She made this plan in case this ever happened. She knew you'd react this way." Mari explained.

"Why can't I die?" Yoshiko asked.

"It's not your time. You have a life you could live."

"What's the point without Maru?" Yoshiko grumbled, "I just want to be with her."

"You'll see her again some day." Mari stated.

Yoshiko sighed. Fate was cruel. She was denied the fate she had wanted. There was nothing should could do about it.

…

Two weeks had passed. Mari had finished up with the eyes. Yoshiko could see again. Her face was still scarred. It was going to permanently. The town she came from was on a witch hunt for her. Yoshiko had no choice but to remain with Mari and her apprentice, who she had learned was called Yō.

Yoshiko was still bitter about not dying. She resented Mari a lot. Yoshiko didn't let it show, though. She had nowhere else to go, so she needed to keep a good relationship with Mari.

"Hey, Yō?" Yoshiko called.

"Yeah?" Yō looked over at her.

Her and Yoshiko were alone in the house. Mari was out doing something she refused to tell them.

"Um… how come you decided to become a witch's apprentice?" Yoshiko asked.

"To get revenge." Yō stated.

"Revenge?" Yoshiko repeated with a confused tone.

"My best friend and her girlfriend were killed by my town. I want to get revenge. They didn't deserve to die for that." Yō stated with a snarl.

"I see. What do you plan to do to the town?" Yoshiko asked.

"I'm not sure yet. It depends on what I learn to do." Yō shrugged.

“Can you learn magic if you weren’t born with any?” Yoshiko asked.

Yō nodded, “Yep! I wasn’t born with magic. Mari gave me a potion that gave me magic.”

“Oh. That’s cool.” Yoshiko replied.

“You want to use magic, don’t you?” Yō asked.

Yoshiko nodded, “Yeah… I feel like you do. I want to get revenge for what happened.”

“I don’t know if Mari will train you.” Yō said.

Yoshiko sighed. She knew that was a problem. If she wasn’t taught, she’d be useless even with magic. Yoshiko hoped Mari would understand and help her, but she worried that wouldn’t be the case.

“Are there any other witches around?” Yoshiko asked.

Yō shrugged, “I’m not aware of any.”

The door opened. They looked over. Mari had come back. She waved at them as she walked in. Yō greeted her.

“So, whatcha been up to?” Mari asked as she set a basket down.

“We were just talking.” Yō said.

“About what?” Mari asked.

“I want to learn how to use magic.” Yoshiko stated.

“You do? How come?” Mari asked.

“For the same reason as me.” Yō said.

“You want revenge as well?” Mari thought about it, “I suppose I could teach you some things.”

“Really?” Yoshiko looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Mari nodded, “Yes. Though, I’m going to hand you over to a friend for the rest of your learning. One student is enough for me.”

“Who is this friend?” Yoshiko asked.

“I believe you know her.” Mari said, “You’ll see when I bring her over.”

“You really won’t just tell me her name?” Yoshiko frowned.

“Yep. You’ll learn it when she comes.” Mari nodded.

“Fine…” Yoshiko sighed.

“Yō, come help me. She’ll need the potion to have magic.” Mari called.

“Okay!” Yō followed Mari into the room where she did her experiments.

Yoshiko was left alone. She looked down at her legs. They were just as burned as everything else. Yoshiko hoped she could learn a spell to remove the scars. She didn’t want them.

A few minutes later, Mari and Yō came back. They handed Yoshiko a small vial with a purple liquid in it. Yoshiko hesitantly took it. She sniffed the air. The vial smelled like flowers.

“Drink it. It tastes sweet.” Mari said.

Yoshiko nervously gulped and then drank it. She was surprised. It really did taste sweet. This wasn’t her first potion. The other ones she had taken all tasted very bitter.

“Most witches don’t bother flavoring the potions. I do.” Mari stated.

“Oh…” Yoshiko mumbled as she handed the empty vial back to Mari.

…

It had been another two weeks. Yoshiko was slowly starting to lose her resentment toward Mari. Today was the day that Yoshiko was supposed to meet the friend Mari had talked about. Mari had gone out and was fetching them.

Yoshiko was anxiously waiting for her return. She was nervous about this. She didn’t know who it was. Yō was with Yoshiko. The two of them were waiting in the entrance to the house.

The door opened up. Mari walked in with someone else. Yoshiko’s eyes widened as she realized who it was. She was very confused. Out of everyone, she had not been expecting the witch to be Dia.

“You… you’re a witch…” Yoshiko whispered.

Dia sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”

“How?” Yoshiko asked.

“Apparently someone on my mom’s side was one. She hated my parents and decided to give me her magic before she died.” Dia explained.

“You’re parents are aware of this?” Yō asked.

“They are.” Dia confirmed.

“Then, why haven’t they turned you in?” Yō questioned.

“Because it’ll ruin their reputation. They can’t risk that.” Dia stated.

“Oh…”

“She’s very lucky.” Mari chimed in.

“That she is.” Yoshiko and Yō both agreed.

“So, Dia, Yoshiko wants to get revenge on the town. I’ve given her magic, but I can’t train her and Yō.” Mari said, “I’d appreciate if you could train her instead.”

“Revenge? I’m not sure that this is something you should be encouraging, Mari.” Dia said.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want them to suffer for their treatment of people like us.” Mari stated.

“I guess that’s true.” Dia sighed, “What do you want to achieve from this revenge?”

“To make them pay. And to make them promise to never harm another witch without a good reason to.” Yoshiko stated.

“And what is a good reason?” Dia asked.

“If they’re evil. They shouldn’t be allowed. But, if the witch isn’t doing any harm, why should they be killed?” Yoshiko explained.

“Fair enough.” Dia said, “I guess I can train you.”

“Yay!”

“Yō, what is it that you want to achieve from your revenge?” Mari asked Yō.

“I want to kill those who hurt them.” Yō growled.

“What’s her problem?” Dia asked.

“Her best friend and their girlfriend were killed.” Yoshiko explained quietly.

“Oh. One of those places.” Dia sighed.

“Yō, I’m not sure that’s the best way to do this.” Mari said.

“I want them to pay.” Yō stated firmly, “I want them to never want to harm anyone else like that again.”

“Then what? We’ll both be wanted.” Yoshiko asked.

“That’s true.” Mari sighed, “You guys will be on the run after that.”

“Maybe we could work together, Yō. We can change how people treat others.” Yoshiko suggested.

“That sounds cool! We could be a duo!” Yō liked that idea.

Dia and Mari shared glances. They knew they had a lot of work to do if that was what they truly were planning to do. They weren’t going to try and stop them.

“So, let me get this straight. You guys want to go around and attack towns that have rules like this town here?” Mari asked.

Yoshiko and Yō nodded. They wanted to do it. They wanted to bring change to the world.

“I guess there’s nothing we can do to stop you guys.”

…

After two years of training, they were ready. Yoshiko had convinced Yō that they first town should be hers. It was closer to where they were. Yō agreed to it and they got ready.

“You ready to spark fear?” Yoshiko asked as they walked to their starting point.

Yō nodded, “Yep! I can’t wait!”

They made it to where they would start. Three people stood there waiting for them. They were the only three people in the town they wouldn’t hurt, save for children.

“You’re really doing this, huh?”

“Yep. I think it’s time someone started to change things.” Yoshiko nodded.

“Dia? What’s going on?”

“They’re taking revenge on this town, Kanan. We’ll be hanging here and staying out of their way.” Dia replied.

“Why?” Kanan asked.

“Because I find it unacceptable. I refuse to let these cruel traditions of ostracizing people who are different continue.” Yoshiko stated.

“This is crazy. You guys are insane!”

“We’ll be fine.” Yō stated.

“Kanan, it’s fine. They’ll be fine.” Dia said, “They know what they’re doing.”

“You sure?” Kanan asked.

Dia nodded, “They’ve been waiting two years for this. I think they’re ready.”

“Fine. Just don’t be idiots.” Kanan said.

“Why do you care about us?” Yoshiko asked.

“Because if you fail, the rules will get stricter. You better succeed.” Kanan stated.

“We will.” Yoshiko stated.

“You can count on us!” Yō said.

The two of them walked toward the town. They were ready to start. Dia, Kanan, and Ruby were keeping watch from the starting point.

“Let’s do this!” Yō shouted.

That was the signal they made. The two of them ran into the town. They were ready to take control.

“_ I guess I can live without you, Maru. I’ll change the world so this will never happen to another. Promise you’ll be waiting for me when I get there. _” Yoshiko thought.

_ I’ll be waiting… _


End file.
